Jennifer Koala
Jennifer Koala is an anthropomorphic koala who is eight years old and she is the sister of Katherine Koala, and the twins, Koby and Kirby Koala. She is also the cousin of Roobear and Laura Koala. She was born on April 9, 2009. Biography When she was 2, she got her first stuffed animal which is a brown bear with blue polka dots. She absolutely loves that stuffed toy. When she was 3, she watched Strawberry Shortcake, and soon became a fan of the show. When she was 5, she was interested in karate and soon joined a karate class with a 12-year-old male dingo named Gerald Dingo. Personality She is highly imaginative, and very resourceful when it comes to playing pretend. She is also a little inquisitive and is a busybody. She is also very intelligent, but not as smart as Melody. She is also pretty cheerful and very cute. She can sometimes act a little mischievous and rarely becomes a spoiled brat, but she is a sweetheart on the inside. She is a skilled karate master with a pre-3rd-degree purple belt. She loves to read many kinds of fanfictions on the internet, but the kinds that she loves are fantasy, and comedy fanfics. She also loves the color blue because likes the blue sea, and the blue jays, she also loves to wear blue clothing like jeans. She loves to eat every kind of vegetable because they give her energy, some give her some superpowers. She also loves to learn about science and mathematics, but she loves hippology and hydrology better, and she loves zoology the best. She also knows everything about algebra and long division. Bio *Full Name: Jennifer Bassey Xavier Koala *Nicknames: Jenny, J.B., Jen the Hen, Veggie Koala *Nationality: Australian *DOB: April 9, 2009 *Age: 10 *Grade: 2nd *Weight: 45 lbs *Height: 3.8 inches *Fur Color: Tan *Fur Texture: Fluffy *Eye Color: Turquoise *Hometown: Willow Falls, Australia *Dream Jobs: Fanfiction writer, author, scientist, karate master, mathematician, zoologist, hippologist, chef *Species: Koala *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Traits: Cute, Imaginative, Inquisitive, Smart, Cheerful, Mischievous, Cute, Creative, Spoiled, Sweet *Voice tone: Youthful, slightly squeaky *Voice: Fiona Bishop *Catchphrase: "Come at me!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Didgeridoo, Guitar, Agogôs, Tambourines, Marimbas, Cabasas, Saxophone, Trumpet, Accordion, Gongs, Alfias, Piccolos *Favorite Shapes: Triangles, Ovals, Crescents, Hearts, Spades, Diamonds, Squares *Favorite Movies: Big Hero 6, Zootopia, The Karate Kid, Big Trouble in Little China, The Sixth Sense, The Matrix, Lethal Weapon, Avatar, Beverly Hills Cop, Inception, Rear Window, Inside Out, Rush Hour, The Nice Guys, Kung Fu Panda *Favorite TV Programs: Adventures of the Little Koala, Rainbow Brite, Popples, The Get Along Gang, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Harvey Beaks, Gravity Falls, Codename: Kids Next Door, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Stella and Sam, Mighty Magiswords, Ben 10, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, The Magic School Bus, Skunk Fu! *Favorite TV Show Genres: Comedy, Cartoon, Kids, Classic *Favorite Fruits: Apples, Grapes, Blueberries, Kiwi, Watermelon, Plums, Starfruit, Strawberries, Pomegranates, Mangos, Peaches *Favorite Characters: Roobear Koala, Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban, Floppy Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Strawberry Shortcake, Harvey Beaks, Lemon Meringue, Joy, The Powerpuff Girls, Judy Hopps, Mabel Pines, Skunk *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Fairies, Mermaids, Phoenix, Pixies, Salamanders, Dwarves, Gnomes, Pegasus, Unicorns *Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Sylveon, Pichu, Oshawott, Sealeo, Minccino, Dewott, Fennekin, Emolga, Piplup, Charizard, Clefairy, Grumpig, Furret, Ducklett, Throh, Sawk, Hariyama, Hitmontop, Machop, Mienfoo *Favorite Pokemon Types: Normal, Psychic, Fairy, Water, Grass, Flying, Fighting *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Eucalyptus, Vanilla, Garlic, Chocolate Chip, Mango, Peppermint, Rocky Road, Avocado, Blueberry, Strawberry, Plum, Blackberry *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Snowy, Rainy *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Independence Day, Halloween, New Year's Day, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Camping, Astronomy, Foraging, Stone Skipping, Playing on playgrounds, Sand art, Shopping, Road Biking, Karate *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Foreign language learning, Juggling, Board games, Jigsaw puzzles, Crossword puzzles, Coloring, Drawing *Favorite Game Consoles: NES, Game Boy, PlayStation, PS3, Qintex Amanda, GameCube *Favorite Places: The Beach, The Windows XP Mall, Nurseries, Movie Theaters, LaSallia Arcade Center, Disney World, Kings Dominion, Millard's Gymnasium, Chuck E. Cheese's, The Forest *Favorite Video Games: Pokemon Red and Green, Arc the Lad, Klonoa: Door to Phantomile, Ratchet & Clank, The Legend of Zelda, LittleBigPlanet, SimCity, Rayman, Fire Emblem *Favorite Insects: Bees, Crickets, Grasshoppers, Ladybugs, Butterflies, Ants, Beetles, Moths *Favorite Food: Anything involving Eucalyptus, Pizza, Chowder, Green Bean Casserole, Potato salad, Veggie Burger, Hot Dogs, Cucumber Soup, French Fries, Sandwiches, Ratatouille, Chicken, Sauerkraut, Nachos, Pancakes, Spaghetti, Tomatoes, Corn, Carrots, Salad *Favorite Desserts: Eucalyptus cake, Cobbler, Pineapple Upside-down Cake, jello, Clementine cake, Carrot Cake, Fruitcake, Carrot pudding *Favorite Snacks: Popcorn, Carrot chips, Cookies, Apple chips, Crackers, Veggie Chips *Favorite Candy: Gummy Bears, Gummy Worms, Jelly Beans, Marzipan, lollipops, Chocolate Bars *Favorite Drinks: Chocolate milk, Fruit juice, fruit punch, Carrot Juice, Lemonade, Tea *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Sunflowers, Roses, Orchids, Lilies, lavender, Poppies *Favorite Animals: Cats, Ducks, Foxes, Raccoons, Kangaroos, Sugar Gliders, Chinchillas, Squirrels, Rabbits, Chipmunks, Platypi, Birds, Dolphins, Koalas, Ferrets *Favorite Vehicles: Planes, Helicopters, Cars, Airships, Hovercrafts *Favorite Songs: Cool (Gwen Stefani song), Weird Science, The Power, Twilight Zone, Get Ready for This, (Everything I Do) I Do It for You, Crucified, All Out of Love *Favorite Music Genres: Pop, Soft rock, Children, Smooth Jazz, Eurodance Appearance In her original design, she was a tan and light brown koala with large ears, black dotted eyes, and a round black nose. She wore a turquoise and orange dress along with a turquoise and orange spotted bow and orange shoes. WilliamWill made some modifications to her, like making her right hand with her left hand, and adding yellow stripes on her dress and shoes. When Sophie redesigned her, she now wears a green and light orange star clip instead of a bow, a checkered orange and turquoise dress with an orange collar and cyan sleeves and a dark aqua green-blue hem, mint green socks and orange-yellow shoes with gold soles. Her ears are also smaller and fluffier. In her concept redesign, she had smaller ears and had a green and purple flower on her left ear. She also would have had a green cardigan with light purple buttons under her yellow dress. This design looked like Jennifer was an adult, so it was scrapped. Her current design has a cerulean blue flower with a light orange center on her head and has light brown tufts of fur on her head as well. She was given light blue eyes, too. She now wears a light orange jumper with a carrot in the middle, with a cerulean blue shirt over it. She also wears blue Mary Jane shoes with aqua blue socks over them. 202 (2).png|The new design for Jennifer Koala. File:Jennifer_Koala_(3).png|The concept redesign for Jennifer Koala. File:Jennifer_Koala_(2).png|The other original design for Jennifer Koala. Jennifer Koala.png|The original design for Jennifer Koala File:JenniferKoalaRedesign.png|Sophie the Otter's redesign of Jennifer Koala. Trivia * She was kidnapped by Z.A.L.G.O in 2015, to be infected with a virus that makes her turn into a horrible creature at night called The Werekoala. In January 2016, she was given an antidote to stop the virus but has a weird side effect; making Jennifer poop out chicken eggs. * She loves to eat pepperoni and sausage for lunch. * She also likes to eat candy, but only in moderation. * She's a pro in speaking French. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Koalas